Stressors
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Sometimes the stress of work can be a little overwhelming. Tony pushes Kate's buttons a little too well one day.


Gibbs had noticed that his only female agent had not been acting like herself recently, but he certainly hadn't expected her response to DiNozzo's usual antics. Gibbs had been returning from a coffee run when he saw it happen.

"Uh, hi, Kate!" DiNozzo smiled as he tried to look innocent by nonchalantly lounging on the divider beside Kate's desk.

"What are you doing now, Tony?" Kate snapped, not fooled for a moment.

"I was just, uh… well, I was just waiting for you to return from lunch," he said.

"I'm sure." She ignored him and walked between Gibbs' and her desks to get to her chair.

"He was snooping," McGee said. "And then he was eating the snacks out of your bottom drawer."

"Hey!" Tony swiveled to face McGee. "Thanks a lot, McTattleTale. Whose side are you on, anyway?"

McGee pulled a face that showed what a dumb question that was. "Last week you glued my hand to my mouse. So, that side would be Kate's."

Tony walked to stand in the middle of the bullpen. "I told you, I don't know how that happened."

"Right, it must have been Gibbs," McGee scoffed.

"Must've," Tony agreed, waiting for Kate to finish setting her things down. He watched with as much patience as he could muster until she finally took her seat… and fell right on the floor as the chair fell off its base.

McGee rolled his eyes. "Tony, do you never let up?"

"I needed to borrow some screws," he defended himself. "You okay, there, Kate?" he asked with mock sincerity.

Kate felt anger flood her. "Yeah, I'm just great, DiNozzo," she snapped as she lifted herself from the floor.

"Good, because I was worried there for a second," he said. "You know-" he began before Kate's angry tirade cut him off.

"Seriously, Tony, are you done? Are you five? How much do Tim and I have to put up with before you get sick of it?" Her voice was increasing in pitch as she felt herself get more worked up. "You're making this workplace miserable." To her horror she felt tears welling in her eyes but she was just so frustrated that she continued. "You're supposed to be Senior Field Agent. Act like it," she finished on a whisper. She knew she wasn't going to be able to compose herself and mumbled, "excuse me," as she fled to the elevator, polite even when pissed and upset.

Tony's mouth hung open, not sure what had just happened. He knew he could be annoying, but he always meant it to be in good fun. He couldn't have been that bad, could he? He turned to McGee to see an almost equally surprised look on his face. He finally noticed Gibbs out of the corner of his eye, standing there with his coffee, as inscrutable as ever.

"Boss, I-" he started but didn't really know what to say. Guilt flooded him and he welcomed the slap Gibbs gave him.

"Tell me, DiNozzo: do you like reducing your coworkers to tears?" Gibbs asked in his harshest tone.

"Course not, Boss," Tony replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Get back to work!" Gibbs ordered and Tony practically dove toward the safety of his own desk. He watched as Gibbs trailed off after Kate and ignored McGee's gaze.

NCIS

Kate had fled into one of the conference rooms on the floor up, knowing it was rarely used and that no one would think to look for her there. Truthfully she didn't know why Tony had gotten under her skin today. He was often annoying and he often annoyed her, but she normally tried not to take it to heart. Now she'd embarrassed herself in front of him and McGee. She allowed herself to cry a little knowing that she wouldn't be able to compose herself until she got it out of her system.

A few minutes later she jumped in her chair when she saw Gibbs sit down beside her. He slid a box of tissues her way and she grabbed a few to wipe her face and blow her nose. He must practice sneaking up on people; she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Been there long?" she asked, hoping he hadn't been. She really didn't want to look like "the girl" in front of her boss. She didn't want him to think she couldn't handle herself as well as her male colleagues because she needed a minute to cry. She remembered, though, that he had already seen her cry in the bathroom of Air Force One and still offered her a job.

"Long enough," he said. He didn't elaborate further and he was creeping her out the way he kept looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," she said, hoping to fill the silence.

He surprisingly enough didn't quote rule 6 to her. Instead he asked, "What for?"

"This," she said, gesturing to herself before tossing the tissues onto the table in front of her.

"No need," he assured her, and she noticed his gaze was unexpectedly and unusually warm. He had a reputation as a bastard but she knew deep down that he was a caring man. Having his attention, she found herself using it fully.

"He can drive me insane," she said, assuming he saw her tantrum downstairs. "This job is hard, Gibbs. And he's making it that much harder."

"This about DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" she said vehemently. "It's hard enough in the field! Before I met you guys I'd never once drawn my weapon. Ever. At NCIS it's an almost weekly occurrence. And then I can't even come back from lunch without Tony," she spat his name, "unscrewing my chair and going through my things."

"It's never bothered you before," Gibbs observed. "What's changed?"

She took a moment to think about it. Tony had always been harassing her and while, yes, it had bothered her, it never really _seriously _bothered her. It was how they were; he annoyed her, she insulted him and then they all moved on. She felt herself deflate a little.

"I don't know," she settled on. She blinked rapidly, hoping to fight back any tears that were trying to make a reappearance.

"This job _is _hard," Gibbs agreed. "And if you need a break, take a break. Before the stress boils over." She nodded and he placed his hand on her forearm for a moment, capturing her gaze as he gained her attention. "Go home. Get yourself together and come back refreshed tomorrow. Besides, DiNozzo could use some extra paperwork. It'll do him good."

She gave a surprised but watery laugh to that and he gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Gibbs."

He nodded and looked at her fondly. He stood up and squeezed her shoulder for a moment before leaving and giving her a minute to herself. She already felt a little better.


End file.
